Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah is the main antagonist in Tensou Sentai Goseiger, appearing in various villian organizations under an alias. Biography Brajira was originally the most powerful of the Gosei Angels ten millenia ago, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after the sealing of the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel. This led to him devising the Earth Salvation Plan, which would destory all life on the world so Brajira can recreate it in in his image. To that end, after his follow Gosei Angels hold him accountable for killing his team and refusing to aid him, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present. By the time Brajira arrived in the present, his appearance was disfigured as he sees the Warstar armada arrives to Earth. Adopting the idenity of Bredrun of the Comet to use Warstar in disable his kin from meddling, Brajira won his way into Mons Drake's ranks by providing intel on the Gosei Angels and serving as Warstar's tactian with access to the Bibi Bugs. Though he planned to dispose of the aliens personally once they served his purpose, Brajira learns that five trainee Gosei Angels remain on Earth as they become the Goseigers and defeat Warstar. However, during GoseiRed's final battle with Dereputa, Bredrun found the unearthed prison of Makuin and Kinggon and released them back into the world. Taking on the idenity of the idenity of Bredrun of the Chupacabra, Brajira gives the Yuumajuu an adventage against the Goseigers with Warstar's Bibi Bugs while finding his opponents gaining an ally in his former Headder Groundion, now Gosei Knight. Brajira uses his Warstar guise again to take advantage of the plan conducted by Warstar's surviving member Gyotenoh to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. However, after losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Bredrun attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme, however, backfires, and Bredrun is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. Soon after the Yuumajuu are defeated, Bredrun emerged as the Ayakashi Bredrun of Chimatsuri to have the Gedoushu aid him into taking control of Shinken Red and use his fire Modikara in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. However, the plan fails and Bredrun is mortally wounded by Ground Hyper Gosei Great. Brajira's near lifeless body is then discovered by Metal-Alice of the Matrintis Empire, rebuilt as Bred-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogorg knew of his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. However, Bred-RUN regains his memory when Metal-Alice takes pity on him and restores it. With this, he sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall and destroys Metal-Alice despite her act of kindness towards him. Taking Robogorg's Terminel fortress as his own, renaming it Labyrindel, Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more while sending out his three Dark Headder monsters as sacrificial offerings for the Nega End ceremony that cruical to the Earth Salvation Plan as it begins during a upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight when he breaks free of his control, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. However, as he is dying from the wounds of his defeat, he uses the last of his Dark Gosei powers to fill the wedges up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Super 199 Hero Great Battle During the events of Super Sentai 199 Hero War, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King to battles Gokai Red and Gosei Red within his own subspace before the two red Sentai warriors defeat him. However, in a final gambit by the Black Cross Colossus, Brajira is revived again along with his Buredoran guises before they are all destroyed by the combined finishers of Gokaioh, Gosei Great, and many of the previous Sentai teams' giant robots. Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Super Hero Taisen Brajira is later revived again during the events of Super Hero Taisen as a member of Dai-Zangyack. Brajira's forms While they started off as disguises, Brajira gains the ability to create clones of his aliases. Buredoran's name comes from Blade Runner. Copies of Buredoran's forms were summoned by Brajira for the giant battle between the Black Cross King's forces and the mecha of the 35 Super Sentai. they destroyed by Sentai Giant Robos in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. In Super Hero Taisen He was again summoned by Brajira with his other clones, Buredoran of the Comet, Buredoran of the Chupacabra, and Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Evil Spirits forms when he was resurrected as part of Dai-Zangyack. *'Buredoran of the Comet' is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with Warstar and became one of Mons Drake's top commanders, armed with the Buredolancer and able to use the Comet Bullet, firing an energy blast from his hand. *'Buredoran of the Chupacabra' is a house centipede-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with the Yuumajuu, armed with the Buredolicer gauntlets. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name now includes the kanji for "warrior". *'Buredoran of the Chimatsuri' is the form Brajira assumed in the events of Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. While monitoring the flow of the Sanzu River, Shitari thought that Doukoku Chimatsuri was reviving once again until he saw Buredoran of the Chimatsuri. He told Shitari that he was the heir to Doukoku since his armor was just like Doukoku’s. During a battle with one of the Ayakashi, he revealed himself to the 3 male Shinkengers and the Goseigers. Alata immediately knew that it was Buredoran and not Doukoku. While facing Shinken Red, who he was overpowering, he released his Bibi Bugs and captured Shinken Red. He was able to turn Takeru against his team and the Goseigers. After some time, he planned to drown Gosei World with the waters of the Sanzu River. During that time, Takeru was broken from his spell and had no choice but to face both the Goseigers' Tensou Power and the Shinkengers' Mojikara powers. in order to try and even the odds, Buredoran created phantoms of his WarStar and Yuumajuu forms. After having stopped the flow of the Sanzu River to Gosei World, Buredoran enlarged himself with the power of some leftover Bibi Bugs. He was able to survive the power of DaiKai ShinkenOh and Ground Gosei Great's power, only to kick the Shinkengers out of their mecha along with Gosei Knight. About ready to finish off the Goseigers, he was pushed back when the power of Ground Hyper Gosei Great was formed. He was destroyed with the power of Ground Hyper Gosei Great's Mojikara Headder Strike. *'Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg' is an ammonite-like alias adopted by Brajira when he was drafted into the Matrintis Empire, outfitted with the BuredoLaunchers in his shoulders and the Buremerangs that he uses as close-range weapons. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name includes the English word RUN. Forms Gallery 180px-Buredoran of the Comet.jpg|Buredoran of the Comet 129ss.jpg|Buredoran of the Chupacabra BuredoranChimatsuri.jpg|Buredoran of the Chimatsuri Buredoran3.jpg|Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg See also * Vrak Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Contradictory Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Summoners Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Demon Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Brainwashers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hegemony Category:Complete Monster Category:Outright Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:The Heavy Category:Dark Knights Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Elementals Category:Monster Master Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Priests Category:Hypocrites Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors